


ye old curse

by Atlasfreak



Series: SBI/Somnia Ranch AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ethan's sbi ranch au, idk man i rarely use this godforsaken website, no graphic descriptons though, part of a series, warning for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasfreak/pseuds/Atlasfreak
Summary: Dream makes a joke he shouldn't have about Techno's dead mother.You can guess why Techno is upset by this.You can also assume that Technoblade as a sword, and that Technoblade will use it.The great Technoblade V. Dream duel has a lot on the line, this time- like Dream's life.[RANCH AU]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, only platonicness in this here ranch
Series: SBI/Somnia Ranch AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167488
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	ye old curse

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so this au TECHNICALLY belongs to my good pal lillian_nator, HOWEVER i make most of the lore and canon for it so it's basically mine now lmao
> 
> im just gonna be posting a bunch of little minifics from our adventures in the #the-ranch-au, this is the equivalent of the Technoblade V. Dream 100k MrBeast duel in the ranch!
> 
> all you need to know is the SBI/somnia family own a ranch, the rest of the cast are farmhands, phil is a good dad, and the town thinks they're fae or smth thanks to a few rumors, oddness, and some violent anger issues known as the Somnia Curse
> 
> [also to clear things up, techno's mentioned animals are Hubert the pig, Blood God/Piglet the calico cat, and Riptide the dog. k cool]
> 
> fuck you lilly

The scar on Dream's hip was an accident, really, but it came from Techno's blade anyway. It's jagged, faint white and shiny, though it healed well. That's how he gets most of his scars- stupid mistakes.

The one across his face, however, is from a time when he just wouldn't drop it. The Mother thing. Techno, behind him, had been telling him "Quit it. Dream, _stop_ " over and over and over the entire time Dream talked, and yet he still didn't pick up that he was serious. That it was the Blade's dangerous monotone rather than the dryness Techno usually spoke.

He heard the most emotion out of the Blade than he ever had before and ever will again, on that day. It was Springtime, and warm, and Dream will never forget when he felt rough hands shove him to the ground, how he had turned and seen cold brown eyes swirling with such a blazing, burning fire that he'd only ever seen something like it in the icy blue gaze of Theseus Somnia. 

Then there was a sword leveled at his face, blade inches from his eyes.

Dream's a prideful bastard, you know it and I know it. He doesn't take the hint. He slides back and rolls back to his feet, unsheathes his axe. Shouts "Fine, you wanna bash heads? Let's do it, prick!" 

And Technoblade doesn't respond, but there's fury coming off him in waves as he slashes at Dream. The fire only grows, and Dream recognizes the way his friend stutters with clumsy jabs and how he drags his sword through the air like a bat. And yet he doesn't bother to consider why Technoblade is fighting so- so _lackluster_.

Dream's axe tears a chunk out of Techno's cloak, and Dream's eyes follow the scrap of crimson as it flies, sees out of the corner of his gaze a young blonde boy clutching his hoodie strings and watching wide, horrified eyes. Sapnap appears next, mouth set as he watches the Blade's flurry of reckessness and attacks. He pulls out his walkie talkie and Dream nearly fumbles as his friend's voice hits his ears.

"SBI, get the hell over here! Dream and Techno are going at it, I think Techno, um- just get over here, Logsted, before Dream gets killed!"

Dream regains his balance, hidden expression now marred with the slightest hint of fear as he looks back to Techno's face and finally sees the mindless bloodlust clouding sharp eyes, the snarl, the raw, furious emotion dripping off his body. 

That falter is all Techno needs, and Dream feels white-hot, burning pain, hears a horrible crack as his mask slips from his face- cleaved in two, the pristine, pearly white stained with drops of familar red. The crowd, with more and more people by the second, grows somehow uneasier at the sight of a foreign freckled face, wrongly exposed without a beloved crude smile.

Dream is suddenly blocking hits, all his energy focused on staying on the defensive, and he's throwing Sapnap eyes brimming with a frantic desperation as Techno doesn't let up.

George is there too now, Ranboo is watching with blank eyes, Callahan is looking away and Fundy is shouting something. 

Dream is knocked to the ground for a second time just as he sees, out of the corner of his eyes, a blazing yellow sweater running away from them.

_Wilbur?_

He rolls back just in time, mere blinks before a sword slams into the ground where he had been less than a second ago.

Sapnap shrieks in outrage. "That would have killed him, Technoblade, are you fucking _insane?_ "

And it all comes to a head as Techno lurches to glare at the black-haired boy, and their audience gets one single, horrible glimpse of a tear soaked face and eyes red in the wrong way. He turns back to Dream, suddenly slashing at him with somehow more ferocity than before.

"Techno, please, stop-" Dream tries, but Techno won't hear it.

" _YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_ " he all but roars, watching as his sword tears clean through the handle of Dream's axe and it falls to the ground, in two.

And suddenly there's arms around his waist and a sword in front of Dream, ready to defend.

Tommy is shoved to the ground with a reckless swipe and focus is diverted to the man with the sword.

Phil feels his heart crack a little when Tommy hits the dirt, when his furious son's eyes bore into him without that familiar light of recognition.

He parries as Techno screams and starts to slash, not so subtly kicking at Dream, telling him nonverbally to run.

And then it all ends when Wilbur returns.

He has a pig by his heels, a dog behind him, and a little kitten in his hands. Hubert, Riptide, Blood God, surely that would calm Techno down, right? His beloved pets? No.

Techno doesn't even see his brother standing there until he feels a pebble hit the side of his head. He doesn't recognize any of them, not even Wilbur himself, but that pause is all Phil needs to knock away the sword, all Tommy needs to tackle him to the ground. 

The Blade throws the blonde off his back with ease, getting shakily to his feet and preparing to go back at it when he sees his sword in Phil's hands and finally sees the scared faces and wide eyes surrounding him from every side.

He's cornered and unarmed.

Technoblade lurches, then falls to his knees, eyes blank as Phil sighs and turns to shoo everyone away as Techno shakes on the ground, but nobody will ever forget that overpowering fury or the way Technoblade takes only little hiccups of breath when he cries, defeated and drained, on the dirt.

When Techno looks up again, a dull light is back shining in bloodshot eyes and it lands on the broken mask stained in blood and dirt, sees Dream's broken axe, sees his family, all sitting around him in a circle, watching, ready to interfere if he tries to attack again.

The image of Techno looking up at him with soaked cheeks and slumped shoulders will haunt Phil forever, the way his voice shakes and cracks as he murmurs, "He wouldn't stop asking about momma, Papa. I- he wouldn't stop- I- I kept _tellin'_ him-"

And Phil pulls him close. "I know, darlin', I know."

Techno sighs deeply, shakily rises. He leans against the fence, watches Hubert and Piglet and Riptide rush to him with Phil's subtle signal.

He wipes his eyes and picks up a piece of the cracked, ruined mask, feeling Phil's hand on his shoulder and Wilbur's ruffling his hair and Tommy's over Techno's hand, and he asks where Dream is.

He finds the guy in the barn, sitting against the far wall, sees the blood still dripping down his face, gashes on his arms staining the edge of his rolled up hoodie sleeves.

He sits beside him, and the last thing he expects is Dream to mumble "I'm sorry, Technoblade."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or smth. whats a boy gotta do for some good old fashioned "you bitch"es in the comments. more ranch content to come. maybe ill make my own discord to spite lilly or smth


End file.
